tabletop_champions_mapsfandomcom-20200213-history
90 - Jildos, City of War
Jildos-City of War The City of War, Jildos, an island city, with a large port spans far into the island that it resides on. Its armies fighting the wars of the many city-states and kingdoms of the land. It's tall white alabaster stone walls, protect this great city from an siege that anyone can bring to the cities doorstep. It's large, well trained mercenary army able to defend the city with great loyalty second only to the nations that buy their services. History Originally, Jildos wasn't a city, but a mercenary band. Jildos, once meaning the wandering edge, would travel the eastern fringes of Naluri, combating the strange occurrences, the monsters, the calamities and the wars that would plaque the area. After many years of this, the band would grow tired of the nomadic nature of their company and soon began to look for a home of their own. Sadly much of the eastern fringe was already inhabited by other civilizations or infested by terrible creatures until they found an island near the Forgotten Library. Through many years of struggle and death defending their homestead, the makings of the now great city of Jildos was soon built. Their great wall of alabaster stone defends the city from attacks from afar, the great port houses some of the greatest warships ever seen and the War Acadamy teaches all mercenaries who wish to study war had come to fruition. Major Houses of War Sabal - The House of the Broken Oak We Shall Rise The Sabal house was once the premiere military family of Jildos. It held the title of being the most powerful family in Jildos for many generations until Renar Sabal tried to start a coup to take over governorship of the city but failed. Thanks to that the Sabal House has fallen and is only known as the House of Broken Oak. Now the house is forced to take mercenary work that is low in status and in coin. Many believe it won't be long till the house truely falls and will cease to exist. Ragneir - The House of the Steel Rose The Thorns of the Rose Pierce Deep Gredove Ragneir leads the now leading force of all the houses, a house that holds great value in honor even though the city of Jildos is a mercenary city. Through House Ragneir, many laws have been implemented so that all mercenaries that are trained and employed in Jildos have an equal chance in rising to be more than just mercenaries. . Macwell - House of Never Ending Duty None Shall Break Our Shields This house is known to help train the guardsmen of Jildos. Even though Jildos is a mercenary city that supplies man power to the worlds armies they must also protect their interests as well inside the city. The Macwell house is the premier in producing the finest guards for the city and Caste Vigil, the Wardens. Though this Macwell is seen to be the great shield of Jildos and if any nation wishes to invade the cities borders, they must face this powerful house and see their armies break against their stalwart duty in the name of Jildos. Darkbow - House of the Reaching Bow Our Arrows Are Never Seen The Darkbow House is a secretive lot. Many of it's members will only answer to the governor for they practice in espionage and assassination through the use of their trademark black bows. All that is known is that their current house lord is the Tiefling Mistress Velzes Darkbow who is known to have spiderwebs on informents and spies everywhere in Naluri, using this information for the better of Jildos. Many believe it is the Black Bows, the infamous special operations unit, who help Velzes maintain these spiderwebs and also cause the break down of the chain of command of many enemy camps when they are sent to assassinate generals and other leaders of armies. MoonFord - House of the Full Moon Under the Full Moon, We Watch The MoonFord family is widely regarded as one of the best spellcasters in all of Naluri, mainly focusing on siege and anti siege magic. It is not uncommon for the family to have a member in the Wardens 'protect the Lord Governor of Castle Vigil against any magical attacks. It's very common for a member of the MoonFord family to give lessons in magical siege warfare at the Academy to help sublement lessons the teachers of the Academy feel need to be taught. Freemen - The Masses of Jildos ''Our home is Jildos and we shall not fail Freemen is a general term for all personnel that are members of the Jildos military forces but are not members of the noble houses. The Armory of Jildos '''The Black Bow: '''Typically only used by the Black Bows of Jildos, these shortbows are crafted specifically for stealth in mind. A +2 shortbow, grants advantage on stealth checks and has 1d4+1 charges where you can add 1d10 damage to the damage roll if the target is in any degree of darkness. You gain 1d4 charges back at dusk. '''Wardens Shield: '''A magical, tower shield of adamantine that grants a +1 bonus to AC. When wielding this shield the user gains an immunity of either fire, cold, acid, poison, lightening, or psychic damage for one round as a reaction. The shield regains the immunity ability at dawn. You also have 1d6 charges where you can interfere an attack to the intended target and take the damage yourself. You regain 1d4 charges back at dawn. The Fallen The Fallen are members of the Jildos military that are considered reprobates or nobility that have cause a great injustice and are either exiled or lost standing with all of Jildos and it's government. Known Fallen Houses Sabal Oondross Downward Sweetmere Brewson Farnwell The College The College of Jildos, is the premiere in combat academics and has many famous instructors that many a would be student hope to learn from these famous combatants of many forms of killing. '''Notable NPCs Governor General Lumaris Contracts # Cin Amon: Cin Amon has signed a contract with Jildos for 1 squad of Black Bows and 1 honor guard of the Wardens as well instructors that teach in the art of war. In compensation Cin Amon provides the royal members housing as well for the instructors and also monetary compensation of an undisclosed amount. # Caimanae: Caimane has signed a labor force contract with Jildos to send shipments of standard general goods such as nails and tools as well sending blacksmiths to help bolster the cities infrastructure. Compensation is of the standard labor force fee that Jildos has set up. Category:City